onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rapanui Pasqua
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| dfname=| edfname=| meaning=| type=| }} Lieutenant Commander Rapanui Pasqua is a high ranking Marine in the world of One Piece, appearing in the Rainbow Mist filler arc. Appearance Rapanui is a somewhat older man with blond hair. He possesses great muscles and wears a common marine uniform, below which he wears a black tanktop. He also normally wears dark sunglasses. As a young boy, he was a rather stocky person, with a big nose, and looked quite similar to Usopp's father Yasopp. Abilities and Powers His combat ability and technique is hinted at in Episode 139 as he flicks a subordinate to the ground with a single finger. Later his only named fighting technique is introduced, the Finger Bomb (フィンガーボム), which is said to have sunk countless pirate ships and which consists of flicking a coin at a ship at incredible speeds. He demonstrates this when he targets the Going Merry but due to sneezing misfired onto a fellow but larger (relative to the Merry) Marine ship. He is later seen toppling Reik's powered suit with a golden 500 Berry coin, ending the fight between Reik and Sanji. Even as a young boy, he showed exceptional strength, using the same flicking used in Finger Bomb without a coin as a projectile to knock away a Sea King. He also seems to be highly athletic, running down the sail of the Tarielishin, and attacking the much larger Whetton multiple times, even as a child. History He first appears chasing the Straw Hats into Ruluka and purposely missing them, while employing his fighting technique called Finger Bomber - the power to flick coins really fast and with a very destructive impact. He is later seen as a child trapped in the Rainbow Mist and as captain of the Pumpkin Pirates. It is revealed that he is Henzo's childhood friend. When Whetton burned down Ruluka, he and his other friends, minus Henzo, stole Whetton's ship, the Tarielishin and drives it into the Rainbow mist. Upon meeting the Straw Hats and Henzo in the rainbow mist, he does not trust them, however later, he wanders off into the rainbow mist with Luffy and is trapped, until they can manage to find an opening. A few moments later, the Rainbow Mist collapses thanks to Whetton's actions (blowing up the Rainbow Tower, connecting the outside world with it). Upon escape from the Rainbow mist, the Straw Hats cannot find Rapanui or his friends. However, he later reappears as a marine commander and arrests Whetton for stealing pirate's treasure and after Whetton confesses to have been a pirate. He also says he will arrest the Straw Hats, but he then theatrically exclaims they have no room on their ship with Whetton's people and how backup could takes several weeks to arrive and lets them go. It is later revealed that he's the author of the Rainbow Mist books from Volume 1 to 10. Rapanui's Father Rapanui's Father was a Marine officer before Rapanui Pasqua follow him in his footstep. Nothing much is known about him. He has been trapped in the Ape's Concert dimension and eventually died. On a picture of him and Rapanui, his image was shadowed out. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Marine Lieutenant Commanders Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Humans